Fore
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM. Golfing Gone Awry! SLASH!


"Oh god man, I am SO sorry!"

"Shut up and fucking help me, asshole." Ryan winced as he got out of the car, holding onto Brandon's shoulder for support.

DiCo's brow was furrowed, his eyes were burning and his heart ached terribly knowing that he might have caused some permanent damage to Ryan's balls. Brandon led him into his house, sitting him down on the couch.

"I'll grab you some ice."

"Get me a beer while you're up." Ryan attempted to move, but grimaced, and sat still instead.

"Here you go. Keep these on there for awhile." DiCo handed Ryan a Ziploc baggie filled with ice cubes and Ryan promptly set them in his sore lap.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Don't thank me, I did it, remember?"

"Right. Good point. I take it back." Ryan opened his beer and took a long swallow.

DiCo sat beside Ryan on the couch and stared at him until Ryan glanced over.

"What?"

"I feel really bad about this, you know that, right?"

"I know. If you had meant to nail me in the balls with a fucking three-wood, I'd assume you would have made it so that I'll never have kids. Now, I just can't jerk off for a week, thanks."

"Actually, it was a nine-iron." DiCo cringed, waiting for a fist to come flying towards him.

"What's up with you?" Ry noticed Brandon backed up against the arm of the sofa.

"I thought I was going to get punched or something."

"Believe me, if my fucking balls didn't hurt this bad, I'd kill you. Is it ok if I crash here tonight? I don't feel like moving much. A golf club to the balls hurts even worse than it looks."

"Yeah, sure. It's the least I can do." DiCo smirked.

"They're numb now." Ryan smiled to himself, sipping his beer.

"Blue balls, huh?"

The guys stared at each other and laughed. Leave it to DiCo to make a stupid joke at a time like this. Brandon reached over and snatched the bag out of Ryan's legs.

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed. "I need those."

"They're all melted, I'm getting you new ones, calm down." Bran stood up and went to the kitchen.

He opened the freezer and took out a tray of ice cubes, filling the bag up again.

"Watch out for a sec." Ryan's voice rang into DiCo's ear, causing him to jump about a foot in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Ha, you scream like a girl." Ryan gently pushed Brandon aside and reached into the fridge for another beer.

"You scared me, that's why! You can walk now, huh?"

"Yup. I'm fucking frozen and I'm loving it."

Ryan walked out of the kitchen to sit back on the couch and DiCo followed behind him. Ryan flipped the TV on. Wildboyz was on so they sat together and watched.

"Awww, look Ry! Steve-O got his ass kicked by a girl too!" Ryan blushed and slapped DiCo's shoulder.

"Tarzan Shmarzan!" Steve-O's voice rang out just before the Wilderdudes' lips connected. Ryan and Brandon burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Brandon had fallen off of the couch, clutching his stomach and laughing.

Ryan finally flipped the TV off before they could kill themselves, and Bran managed to work his way back onto the couch. He leaned against Ryan's body for support, still laughing.

"Oh my god, that was the best thing ever!" DiCo squeaked out.

Ryan could only laugh at DiCo. Steve-O and Pontius' incident had since become stupid to him, but he could watch DiCo laugh for hours and never get bored.

"So, how are your balls?" Brandon wiped the tears from his face.

"They're ok, I guess. Still hurt a bit. Not as much as my face from watching you laugh though. Fuck dude, you are messed up." Ryan smiled, tossing an arm over Bran's shoulders and giving him a squeeze.

"I'm happy to be messed up." Bran snuggled closer into Ryan's embrace.

Brandon had always found comfort in Ryan's arms. They had been through a lot of shit and Bran always knew that Ry would be there for him, no matter what. Bran looked at his friend and smiled sadly.

"You ok?" Ryan's shining eyes were immediately replaced with a concerned gaze.

"Mhm."

"You don't look ok."

"I just…I feel bad, that's all." Bran looked down at Ry's crotch again.

"Dude, don't worry. Happens all the time." Ryan smiled as DiCo burst into a fit of giggles again.

"I didn't realize you getting whacked between the legs with a golf club was a normal occurrence."

"Happens once or twice a week." Ryan smiled at DiCo. "Now what's up?"

"I just told you! I feel bad for whacking your nuts." DiCo paused. "That came out all wrong."

Ryan smiled at him, but kept quiet. He knew that Brandon would talk eventually. The guys sat in silence for a few more minutes before DiCo reached over and placed the bag of ice in Ryan's lap, causing his to shudder.

"Fuck, that's cold." Ryan muttered.

"You're just a baby, that's all."

Ryan glared at him and grabbed the bag, throwing it onto DiCo's crotch, and laughed as Brandon stood up, brushing the icy chills off of his thighs.

"Asshole, that's freezing!"

"I'm aware, but you did it to me."

"But my balls don't fucking hurt, they don't need ice."

"Yeah, I guess you're small enough already, aren't ya? My bad."

"Speak for yourself!" Brandon laughed.

Ryan blushed, still smiling, and flipped the TV back on, extending his arm to Brandon. Bran sat down beside him, placing the bag gently onto Ry's lap again, holding it in place lightly. Ry's arm wrapped around DiCo and Ry laid his head gently on top of Brandon's. Wildboyz was over, so Ryan just turned the television off.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" Brandon inquired.

"Sure, put in something I haven't seen in a while."

Brandon walked over to the cabinet and rifled through it.

"How about 'The Day After Tomorrow?'"

"Whatever." Ryan nuzzled himself into the arm of the sofa, trying carefully not to upset the bag that was still sitting on him.

Brandon slid the DVD in, pressed play and went to sit beside Ryan. The movie started and the time quickly past. Manhattan had just been coated in snow and ice when Brandon snuggled closer to Ryan, his eyes timid and scared.

"You ok, Bran?"

"Fine."

Ryan smiled, knowing Brandon was probably terrified. He wrapped a protective arm around him, forcing Bran closer. DiCo started to tremble slightly.

"Scared?" Ryan asked, sarcastically.

"No, your hand is fucking freezing." Brandon shivered at the touch of Ryan's hand on his bare neck.

"Sorry. I've got to hold this ice on here. No thanks to you, of course."

Brandon blushed furiously, apologizing again before snuggling in closer. God how he hated movies like this. The plot thickened and the music became louder, the 'reality' of what was happening sunk in deeper and Brandon worked his way closer, and closer into the protective clutches of his friend. DiCo was almost sitting in Ryan's lap, trembling, and eyes open wide. Ryan smiled to himself, gently kissing Bran on the top of his head.

"It's ok Deec. It's just a movie, ok?" Brandon whimpered in reply.

"It's ok." Ry whispered into his ear, his pain long forgotten.

Ryan held him tightly throughout the rest of the movie, placing gentle kisses on his head, cheeks and ears. The end credits began to roll and Bran sighed with relief.

"I hate movies."

"You suggested watching it!"

"Only because you like it. I hate this fucking movie. Good thing that Gyllenhaal kid's a good actor."

Ryan nodded in agreement, still holding onto DiCo.

"Do you think you'll be ok? I was going to get up and grab another beer, but if you're still terrified of CGI wolves, I'll understand."

"Fuck you. Those things were assholes. How did THEY survive? They're scrawnier than I am." Brandon joked, earning a loud laugh from Ryan.

"Well, without them the movie would have been…well, better, but you know…plot points."

"I'll go grab you a beer. You sit." Bran graciously offered.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a half-full case of beer and brought it back to the living room, placing it at Ryan's feet. DiCo grabbed a bottle and sat back down beside Ry.

"Is it me? Or is it unbearably cold in here?" Ryan frowned.

"It's just you. You still have ice in your lap."

"That would be why." Ryan's ears turned red as he picked up the bag and put it on the floor. "Now I can't feel my balls again."

"At least they don't hurt." Brandon laughed weakly.

"Hey, it's getting late, I'm gonna go to sleep, ok? You got a blanket or something?" Ryan yawned.

"You're going to sleep on the couch?"

"Well…yeah, I guess."

"You can sleep in my room, I'll crash on the couch tonight, don't worry about it."

"No, it's fine."

"Well too bad, you're sleeping there anyways." Brandon stood up, ending the conversation.

Ryan followed DiCo, obediently, into his bedroom. It looked the exact same way as it had in high school; Mortal Kombat and CKY posters coated the walls, a few clothes were hanging off various dressers and for some reason, the TV was upside down. Ryan sat gingerly on the edge of the queen-sized bed.

"You sure about this Bran? I don't mind sleeping on the couch, honest."

"I'm sure, 'night."

"Good night Bran, thanks again." Ryan rolled onto his side and shut his eyes.

Brandon pulled the quilt over top of him and walked out into the hallway, grabbing a blanket from the closet. He lugged himself onto the couch and lay down, pulling the blanket over his head and drifted off to sleep.

"Psst. Hey, Brandon? Bran? BRAN!"

"WHA?" DiCo jolted awake, falling off of the sofa.

"Hey, you're awake! Awesome. Where are your extra towels?"

Brandon stared at Ryan in disbelief.

"I hate you." He mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry."

"What time is it?" Brandon gave up on moving and just curled up into a ball on the floor."

"It's six."

"What did you just say?"

"Six. You know, a little curvy line with a ball on the end."

"Why are you waking me up at SIX O-FUCKING-CLOCK?!" Brandon yelled, irritated and tired.

"I need a towel and I don't know where you keep anything around here."

"They're in the closet, and why the FUCK are you taking a shower at six in the morning?"

"I'm dirty from rolling around in the grass and dirt yesterday." Ryan stood up and patted Bran on the head. "Thanks man. Sorry about waking you up."

"No you're not." DiCo mumbled before trying to fall back asleep.

Bran heard the bathroom door swing shut and the water being turned on. Ryan's muffled voice came drifting into the room.

"WHY does he have to sing that fucking country music?" Brandon thought out loud.

There was no point in him trying to fall asleep, so he managed to boost himself up and sit on the couch. The water eventually stopped running and Ryan's singing came to a halt, much to Brandon's delight.

"Hey, you're up!" Ryan's face lit up as he walked into the living room, in just a large, white beach towel.

"I couldn't fall back asleep, thanks."

Ryan sat down next to him and turned on the TV.

"How the fuck can you watch TV right now? The SUNS not even up yet." Brandon complained.

"Hey, you're right! Great idea Bran, be right back."

"Idea? What're you talking about? I can't even remember what day it is, how did I have an idea?"

"It's Tuesday!" Ryan yelled from the bathroom.

Brandon lay down on the couch and attempted to fall back asleep. Ryan came back into the living room, wearing clothes this time, and shook him gently.

"C'mon, we're going outside."

"Fuck you. I'm staying right he- HEY!" Brandon was cut off when Ryan picked him up.

"Stop whining."

"Where are you TAKING me?"

"The roof."

"The roof? Why the fuck do I need to go on the roof? I hate roofs, they're stupid. Let me go back to sleep. Ryan! CUT IT OUT!"

"Stop WHINING! You won't fall off, I promise." Ryan reassured Brandon's fear of heights.

"Can you at least put me the fuck down?"

"No, you'll run away."

Brandon gave up on fighting, and allowed himself to be carried up the stairs, into the attic of his old house. Ryan finally set him down as he opened up the window.

"Come here. You go first."

"Fuck that!" DiCo glared at Ryan, his knees shaking a bit. "You go first!"

"Don't be such a pussy! C'mere, I'll help you."

Against Brandon's better judgment, he walked over to Ryan and swung a leg through the open window.

"There you go, now there's a step right by your foot, see it?" Ryan put a comforting hand onto DiCo's back. "You won't fall, I promise."

Brandon shook as he set his foot on the step. He carefully reached out with his arms and clung to the trellis.

"There you go. You got it now, keep going."

Brandon took a deep breath and pulled himself out of the house completely. He climbed the rest of the way up and scrambled onto the roof, his breath was ragged and he whimpered a bit, but there was an amazing amount of confidence surging through his body. Ryan's head appeared from below, a wide grin spread across his face. He clambered onto the roof and wrapped an arm around his friend.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I hate you." DiCo whispered, leaning into Ryan's shoulder. "Now tell me, why are we on a roof at 6 in the morning?"

"It's 6:30 now, and we're gonna watch the sun rise."

"You're joking, right?" Brandon glared at him.

"No, why would I be joking? It's the least you can do, you know." Ryan smirked.

"Fuck you. They can't STILL hurt."

"I have a bruise on my balls, god damnit They still hurt." Ry pouted.

Brandon looked past Ryan and took in a sharp breath.

"What's the matter?"

"We're, like, on the roof."

Ryan gave him a perplexed look and followed his gaze. He was looking at the ground, which isn't the best place to be looking when you're afraid of heights.

"Hey, it's ok. I promise you won't fall, ok?"

"You'll probably push me, that's why."

Ryan's eyes went from concerned to hurt.

"I would never do that, Bran. Come here." Ryan twisted his body and pulled Brandon into him so that he was sitting in between Ry's legs. "Just watch my balls dude."

Brandon snuggled close into Ryan, wishing that he'd grabbed the blanket. Ryan felt him shudder, and wrapped his arms tighter around him. A million thoughts started racing through Brandon's head; what was going on? Why did Ry want to show him the sunrise so badly? Why was Ryan holding him so tightly? Why was he feeling so warm, when it was so chilly outside? Why was he so relaxed? Why did this feel so…right? All of his questions suddenly had the same answer when Ryan brought his lips onto the cold skin of Brandon's neck. Brandon shuddered again, only this time he wasn't cold at all.

"I love you Bran…" Ryan's hoarse murmur into his ear made DiCo's whole body tingle.

Brandon couldn't speak; he could only sit, stunned and unsure. Ryan's warm mouth connected with his ear, kissing it softly.

"Ry…" Bran whispered.

"I love you so much…"

Brandon suddenly felt awkward and he knew his face was red. The sun had started to rise, turning the sky a deep orange.

"Ryan."

"Hm?" Ryan stared at the spreading colors.

"What's going on?"

Ryan sighed and buried his head into Bran's shoulder.

"I'm in love with you Brandon DiCamillo. I'm fucking in love with everything about you. You're all I think about, you're all I want, you're everything…" Ry's voice caught in his throat.

Brandon spun around to meet Ryan's eyes.

"Stop messing with me, it's not funny and I'm sick of being –" Brandon was cut off once again, this time with a deep, sensual kiss from Ryan.

"I just said I fucking love you, what more do you want?"

"Want? What do I WANT?! What the hell's wrong with you?" Brandon snapped. "I want to get the FUCK off this damn roof, that's what the hell I want!"

Ryan silenced him with another kiss.

"But what do you really want Bran? Clearly, my loving you isn't enough, so what do you really want?"

"I want you to mean it."

"What?"

"If you don't mean it, don't say it. There's no fucking need to dick me around, ok?"

"I do mean it." Ryan's eyes were serious, staring hard into Brandon's.

The two men kissed again, this time briefly before DiCo pulled away.

"Are you sure you're not fucking with me? There's no camera or anything?"

"When have I ever lied to you, DiCo?"

Brandon smiled, shyly, realizing that Ryan was serious.

"What about Bam?"

"What about him?"

"Well aren't you, like, fucking him?"

"WHAT?!" Ryan stared at him in shock. "What makes you think I'm fucking Bam?"

"Oh…nothing, never mind." Brandon smirked. "I was just kidding."

"No you weren't."

Brandon shrugged and wrapped Ryan's arms around himself. They watched the sun rise above the trees, basking the earth in a warm glow. Bran tucked his head between Ryan's shoulder and neck, placing kisses wherever he saw fit.

"Y'know Bran, yesterday? After you hit me in the balls? You remember how you said you'd replace the divot you took out, with your mouth? That offer still good?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Ryan grinned.

"Can we get off of this fucking roof now?"


End file.
